dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Number of the Beast Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Verse Six: Apocalyptic Fiction | Synopsis1 = Hotfoot runs to the bunker's control room, and along the way beating Doctor Sin repeatedly, and knocks Welles unconscious by vibrating/phasing (vibro-phasing) his hand through her head, causing brain damage before she could press the kill-button. Back in the City, the High then learns from the Eidolon about many of the heroes and villains are still remaining in the City, and then intends on freeing them. At the Pentagon in Washington D.C., Somerset is distress of the happenings in the NOTB bunker, and angrily summons the program's scientist, a Daemonite, known as Slyxx who was previously received amnesty into the American government and helped build the Number of the Beast program. Somerset questioned him why the (alien-based) virtual reality technology is incapable in containing this from happening. The Daemonite then explains to Somerset that the Daemonite VR technology (the 'sleepnet') wasn't built for a large "group-collective" and nor was it made for a 'prison'. And thus the NOTB programming is already beginning to fell apart on itself. Above the City, the High made his plan in freeing the prisoners by having himself crashing into the metropolis and creating a massive explosion, thus annihilating the City and 'killing' the inhabitants, and ending the system's programming. Having watched the events ended in the simulation, Hotfoot went back to the containment room and finds all the heroes and villains awaken from their slumber and are all confuse what had happened. Redeemer is still believing that the High is responsible for everything that has happen, but the said hero breaks out from his containment and correctly tells everyone that he have saved them from "them", in which Somerset and Slyxx are watching from a security camera with the former very distress after the High instantly destroys the camera. The High then breaks Stringer from his containment and force him to explain to the Paladins and the Crime Corps that they have been in a virtual reality for 63 years, shocking everyone. Noticing that Engine Joe isn't present, Mago coerce Stringer into leading to where he is, and the group find their way to the bunker's motor pool and regroup with Engine Joe, who then informs them that Dr. Sin have earlier escaped. After some of the group found their costumes and equipments, and as well in discovering Aeronaut's body, the High then learns from Stringer that the reason the heroes and villains were imprisoned in the virtual system was that the government have planned on them to be trained for wars and other worst case scenarios. The group then exits the bunker and the High then flies away for personal matters and intercepts a U.S. bomber on its way to destroy the bunker in the process. He dispatches the plane and takes the warhead with him into space and then proceeding to throw the warhead at Skywatch III which is presently under construction. Though the station's endure the explosion due to it's Halo defense system, but the High continues to throw comets at the station in an attempt to push it into the sun. Jackson King manage to contact the High into stopping any further damages and allow him to come aboard to explain himself. The Authority, having previously detected the number of metahumans surrounding the NOTB bunker, arrived to the site of the bunker, investigate the surroundings and finding the dead bodies of the strike team. Suddenly, they are then confronted by the Paladins, in which Midnight Rider kicks Midnighter, who mistake the Authority as government assassins. At the same moment, General Somerset made contact to the President that he has dispatched the "Reapers" in containing the situation and assuring that it will "all be over soon." | Editor1_1 = Kristy Quinn | Editor1_2 = Ben Abernathy | Writer1_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler1_1 = Chris Sprouse | Inker1_1 = Karl Story | Colourist1_1 = Jonny Rench | Letterer1_1 = Saida Temofonte | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The High * The Paladins ** Black Anvil ** Engine Joe ** Mago the Magician ** Midnight Rider ** Mite ** Neandra ** Private Warr ** Petrified Girl ** Johnny Ray-Gun ** Redeemer ** Seafarer ** Thrush *** Falconette ** Urumi ** Tumbleweed ** Wallflower Supporting Characters: * The Eidolon * Hotfoot * Crime Corps :*Ragamuffin :*Taipan :*Stinkbug :*Tinderbox * Lieutenant Welles * Slyxx Other Characters * Sergeant Timothy Stringer * Stormwatch Prime :*Jackson King :*Fuji *The Authority :*Jenny Quarx :*The Doctor :*Jack Hawksmoor :*Swift :*The Engineer :*Apollo :*Midnighter Villains: * General William Somerset * Doctor Sin Locations: * Earth-50 :* NOTB Bunker #1 :** The City :*Washington D.C. :**The Pentagon :*Skywatch III | Notes = | Trivia = * The comic includes a quote from Heinrich Heine: "Wild, dark times are rumbling toward me, and the Prophet who wishes to write a new Apocalypse will have to invent entirely new Beasts, and Beasts so terrible that the ancient animal symbols of St. John will seem like cooing Doves and Cupids in comparison." * This comic included some ancillary notes on the virtual reality-made Pale Rider of the Apocalypse, Seafarer, Midnight Rider, Petrified Girl, and Private Warr. | Recommended = * StormWatch #48 * StormWatch #49 * StormWatch #50 * Wildstorm: Armageddon * Wildstorm: Revelations | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * None | Links = * None }}